


So, If Someone Wanted to Kiss You...

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kissing Booths, M/M, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Really?” Connor rolls his eyes and pulls a flyer off the wall. “A kissing booth?”</p>
<p>Oliver just shrugs. “It was the best student council could come up with.”</p>
<p>They pass two classrooms before Connor works up the nerve to ask, “So, who’s manning the booth?” </p>
<p>“Well,” Oliver licks his lips. “Volunteers from student council. All the class presidents are taking a shift-”</p>
<p>“So - You.” Connor’s quick to jump in. “You are going be in the kissing booth?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, If Someone Wanted to Kiss You...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr

“Really?” Connor rolls his eyes and pulls a flyer off the wall. “A kissing booth?”

Oliver just shrugs. “It was the best student council could come up with.”

Connor raises an eyebrow. “And this doesn’t have anything to do with Nate DeMarco wanting to make out with the swim team?”

“Have you seen the swim team?” Oliver shoots back. Tugging the flyer out of Connor’s hands, Oliver smooths down the corners and rehangs it on the wall. “At least it’s not selling wrapping paper. I think my mom would have disowned me if I brought that catalog home again.”

“True.” Connor shoves his hands in his pockets as they resume walking down the hall.

They pass two classrooms before Connor works up the nerve to ask, “So, who’s manning the booth?”

He goes for a carefree, joking tone but the words just come out as a whisper. Like, he’s afraid of the answer - and maybe he is.

“Well,” Oliver licks his lips. “Volunteers from student council. All the class presidents are taking a shift-”

“So - You.” Connor’s quick to jump in. “You are going be in the kissing booth?” He asks just to make sure he didn’t misunderstand and his stomach clenches when Oliver nods.

They’re silent the rest of the way to Oliver’s classroom. Once there, they linger in the hallway. Connor finds a spot over Oliver’s shoulder to stare at and Oliver messes with the strap of his backpack.

“So-” Connor begins, running a hand through his hair and avoiding Oliver’s eyes at all costs. “If someone wanted to kiss you, wha - what would they have to do?”

“Well, it depends who it is,” Oliver says, low and slow. “I mean, just because someone makes a donation we don’t have to kiss them.”

“Okay.” Connor tucks his chin down and says in a rush, “whatifitwasme?”

“What?”

Connor rolls his eyes. “What if it was me?” He glances up to finally look at Oliver’s stunned expression. Connor curses under his breath and turns to walk away. He knew - he knew his ridiculous crush on Oliver was going to ruin everything someday. “Listen, just forget-”

“You wouldn’t have to wait for the booth!” Oliver’s words rush out and he slaps a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

“What?” Connor turns back.

“You wouldn’t have to wait for the booth,” Oliver repeats. “I mean - if you wanted to kiss me you could - or we could or - you just don’t have to wait for the booth.” Oliver swallows and looks up, his eyes pleading and hopeful and wary.

“I don’t have to wait for the booth?”

Oliver shakes his head. “Not - not if you wanted to kiss me because-” Oliver closes his eyes for a second. He needs to get the rest of this out; he’s made it this far. “Because I want to kiss you.”

“I want to kiss you too,” Connor whispers and takes a step closer, hooking a finger around the strap of Oliver’s backpack. “I - I always want to kiss you, Ollie.”

“Well then maybe you should.”

And so he does.

+

A week later, Connor walks up to the kissing booth. His tips from the double shift he pulled on Saturday are burning a hole in is pocket and he knows just how to spend his hard earned money.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
